For Her
by Draco.co.uk
Summary: It's the War, who will Draco choose when a sudden realization hits him? They complete each other, two never destined to be together, a love broken and hidden in time.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The cool mist cleared as the remaining Hogwarts students gathered in the derelict court yard. All the bloodshot and loathing glances were soon returned by chuckles and sniggerers from the recent arrivals. My heart wrenched as the golden sunrise enlightened my Fathers scowling, scrawny features. I glared an turned away, ashamed of him. For what he had done. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Suddenly, a snake like figure burst from the crowd with an ice cold cackle that could turn your blood blue and make your heart skip a beat. But I knew who it was, he had presented himself once to often in Malfoy Manor, Voldermort had surfaced from the fathoming roars of laughter emitting from the gaggle. "Harry Potter is dead!" He screeched, the Death Eaters roared in unison. "You must put your faith in me," he hissed. Many flinched but did not look directly at any of the opponents on the other side of the murky courtyard. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Draco? Come." My Mother beckoned me with a long, elegant finger that emerged from the depths of her jet-black, silk cloak.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"{Flashback} /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em"DRACO!" Hermione screamed as my fingers slipped from their grip on the bookcase. The blazing flames burned everything bellow me and Blaise Zabini- my fellow Slytherin friend who had survived the spell Goyle had cast a few minutes ago, as did I. Obviously Goyle had perished in his own doing, god damn him! Stupid git, always was. A sweaty grip hoisted me onto a rickety broomstick. Hermione had saved me from a certain doom bellow my feet, I quickly swung my legs round and coiled my hands around her waste so I didn't lose balance. /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em"Thankyou," I whispered into her bushy hair as we flew out of the glowing Room of Requirement. /em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"{End of Flashback} /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Taking in a breath, I took up the courage to finally stand up to my parents, I will not be parted from her, the person who crowds my chain of thought everyday. As a baby, Mother told me that if I found true love I would always be together with that person; but now I know that it has forever been entirely dependent upon blood purity. That was about to change. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Down the orange tinged hills, the Black Lake glittered in the un- dying silence that swallowed everyone, no one breathed. No! I would not go! Tears seemed to form in my eyes, I had to protect her, the girl that heroically saved me from the flames, that burned so brightly in my blackened heart. A warm breath tickled me neck, I turned to see her dark brown pools staring into my silver ones, a look of plead on her beautiful face. She nodded and entwined her soft fingers with mine (not saying a word as she did so) and I knew our love was both broken and forbidden but I could break the rules for her. I had to protect her, I had to say For Her. /div 


End file.
